


墨梦：数据释放

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: BUT Graphite pregnant, Bottom Emu, Graphite is Emu's Bugster, M/M, Mpreg, TOP Pregnant!, Top Graphite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: AU，孕梗。攻怀孕！！怀孕是有原因，并非生物生理，而是数据繁殖。
Relationships: Graphite/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 2





	墨梦：数据释放

——简介——

世界各地出现了一些新物种，一种从电子数据里诞生出来的生物，Bugster。他们不会危害人类，也不需要食物，到底为何诞生目前不明，大概是类似“BUG”的存在。  
他们隐藏自己，有些变成人形混入社会，有些无法改变外观生活在野外，还有不现身而流窜于各种电子用品间。人们对他们不熟悉，甚至大部分人都不知道他们的存在。只有少部分人见过和接受他们的存在。（你可以想象数码宝贝，他们都有自己的思想和生活）  
Graphite是从永梦电脑里诞生出来的Bugster，并且成为了恋人。（按照石墨妈妈的感觉）Graphite虽然脾气偶尔暴躁，恋爱中独占欲强，但也是男友力MAX，可以家务同时照顾（宠溺）永梦的生活。  
不过日本没几个Bugster，Graphite都可求同伴。对于周围一个同伴都没见到的Graphite，他极其渴望有同伴的存在。Bugster没有交配繁殖过程，只会从数据里诞生。一般自然从数据里诞生的都是原生体。而他们有另一个途径可以指控增加同伴，那就是“繁衍”。不需要交配这种事，而是Bugster自动制造数据孕育，生成同类来增加。也就是说，每个Bugster都可以成为单独的母体。  
他们会让自己体内的数据大量生成，形成巨大的集合体来制造同类的雏形，但这回超出自身承载能力。他们和其他生物或者人类进行性事，单纯是将体内的数据排出体内（液体也是数据出现的形态，但排出后就很快分解消失）。以这种形式，让自己始终保持体内定量的数据，确保集合体的平衡，最终集合体就会形成Bugster胎儿，逐渐成长诞生。  
和人类的诞生一样，Bugster的诞生伴随痛苦。不过化作兽形会比人形的风险小，所以Graphite会变回一只绿色的龙进行分娩。  
永梦知道Graphite渴望同伴，便帮助了恋人完成释放数据的过程。顺便说对于Bugster而言“繁衍”只是制造同伴，所以不会有家长和孩子的观念，胎儿（甚至不可能是人形婴儿）会几日后长大，变成成熟的Bugster个体自己生活。母体和他们之间的关系也只是“同伴”“朋友”这类，并不会相互照顾于过多干涉。

——正文——

永梦下班回家时有些累，他揉着肩膀书包带轻易压痛的肩膀，内心感慨今日儿科最后一位小病人哭德他耳朵差点聋。  
他的Bugster已经化作数据睡在了手机里，大部分日子都喜欢这样陪他上班。Graphite在外不会以这个形态和他随意搭话或现身，更何况现在的身体姿态也不允许。他会把话自动转化成短信打给永梦，从而彼此沟通。  
下班一路永梦都没收到Graphite的回应，带着耳机也捏听到声音。想着恋人可能睡了，所以他也没催促，而是一路听着歌回到家。可惜往日今日家门口时，对方都会现身给他一个亲吻或者招呼，可今日一点动静也没有。  
“你醒了吗？我们到家了，”永梦从兜里拿出一直捂在掌心的手机。Graphite要是离开的话会和他说的，所以肯定在这里。然而对方并未给出回应的信号，永梦开始担心起来，他握着手机不知所措的站我家门口，声音轻而焦急，“你还好吗，Graphite？”  
大概注意到永梦开始不安，Graphite的声音忽然响起。“我没事，别担心。”他的声音比往日沉，却不稳，听来相当累。即使他努力遮掩，永梦还是听得出来，“永梦，别老用这样容易担心的脸看着我。”  
“你为什么不出来？”永梦猜疑同时也因为对方的声音变化而急躁起来。再说什么叫自己用这个脸看着他？自己分明没见到他！“你发生了什么了？”  
“永梦！”Graphite的音调突然急切的抬高，瞬间回荡在耳侧，迫使永梦吓了一哆嗦。他的样子太像一只受惊的小兔子，所以顿了下后Graphite的声音降低放缓许多，“冷静。”  
这话同时也是让永梦最好心理准备的意思，他一点也不想让自己的小男友生气。数据在话音落下后便移出了手机，数据化显现的光出现在了沙发上，仅此一秒Graphite便出现在了那里。  
然而Graphite却没了往日精神热切的态度，反而疲倦不支的躺在靠垫上。他黑色的背心被汗水黏在皮肤上，衣服的帽子虽没摘下，却可以看到卷发刘海被浸湿。从他的姿势可以看得出他原本健硕结实的人类肉体，不过此时腹部已经被近似人类怀孕4个月的隆起撑大，伴随艰难的喘息不停起伏。  
Graphite忍耐着身体的不适，一只手捂住肚子，另只手撑起上半身看向永梦。眼中没有往日的冷静，也不急躁，而或者对于永梦特别的温柔，而是反抗压抑什么似的痛苦与不安。他本想装作没事似的起来让永梦放心，可惜却没能起身，而是喘得相当厉害，无力的倒回沙发上。  
“Graphite？！”永梦吓坏了。他的书包被他随手丢去地上，白色可爱的外套都没脱就跑了上去。Graphite并未来及时回应他，身体便不稳定的产生了数据化的波动，永梦顿时睁大眼睛，脸色苍白。“你又承受不了了吗？从什么时候开始？今天你都没和我提到过！”  
面对失去平日温顺的永梦那急切恼火的声音，Graphite即便这时候还是露出无可奈何的报请，闭眼叹口气。“今早开始的…但明天弄也可以，我不会消失的。”  
如果数据堆积过大，彻底超出承载，会让Bugster崩坏，他们的身体便会数据化消失。这点Graphite以前告诉过永梦，导致永梦见到他这样就相当害怕有所失去。  
“不要！”永梦无法冷静，他不能看着对方这样承受到明天。他迅速直起身子，脱去外套，可刚要卷起T恤衣摆，却被Graphite抓住了手腕。  
也不知道Graphite从哪里突然爆发的力气，身体的疼痛瞬间被遗忘，而是严肃认真的盯着永梦。“你今晚要休息，”永梦昨晚不光白班，还有夜班。今天却因为临时改变给人代班。他需要从现在休息，明日也放假，“明天再说。”  
永梦有那么一瞬间习惯性的想乖乖听对方的话，可惜下秒却甩开了恋人的手。“明天我休息，”言外之意就是今晚累些都没关系，他反握住Graphite，“我要帮你。”  
这样说着，永梦就凑上前。没给对方任何反驳机会，他便亲吻上前。吻也不再是平日腼腆羞涩的感觉，反而急切火热带着诱惑与引导性。吮吸猛烈，舌头不听话的搜刮过Graphite的齿列。  
Graphite不讨厌，甚至只要碰到永梦，便会轻易被勾起感觉。他知道自己需要永梦，要不然身体无法承受，他不会用嘴好好把内心的担心表达清楚，只会嘱咐和训斥。可面对一向乖巧温和的永梦，Graphite很少会那样做，此时更是无法给予反抗。  
“你…”Graphite在一吻结束后蹙起眉头，“你会让我控制不住的，知道么？”他压低声音，试图先打消对方的念头，自己再断送欲望。可惜永梦并不会放弃他，见对方认真的摇头，Graphite倒是放弃了，他从来都没有那份耐心。  
Graphite突然翻身下来，反抓永梦的手腕部一把拉近，另只手勾住青年的腰。跪下身同时他把永梦放倒在地毯上，同时擒住对方令只手。永梦被迫双臂被按压在头两侧，接受Graphite的热吻。  
“唔——Gra——至少…至少去沙发——”后背被地板弄痛的永梦，甩头错开彼此的嘴，断断续续提出要求。可欲望被激的Graphite却不想停止，反而为他的躲闪有些不满，迅速捉了上来。  
永梦不敢胡乱反抗，也不敢抬腿踢动挣脱。因为他怕弄到对方的腹部，害怕伤到对方体内的胎儿。即使Graphite告诉他Bugster不会同人类那么脆弱，可永梦就是放心不下，再说即使Bugster再怎么硬朗，怀孕的Graphite都比其他Bugster要虚弱。  
因为这点，永梦不敢用力。他总是试图从Graphite的角度考虑，清楚对方此刻难受至极，同时自己也希望可以和对方结合。他很快忽略掉身后的疼痛，立马被Graphite的抚摸轻易俘虏，舒适的用鼻子哼出柔软的哼声。  
听到对方可爱的声音传入耳中，Graphite相当满足。他不顾隆起的腹部，贴身向下让自己靠近。  
显然腹部带来的不适感稍微一碰，感受到压迫的永梦瞬间如小鹿似的惊慌起来。“别！”这弄的反而像是永梦才是怀有身孕的那个，害怕肚子被挤。  
这弄笑了Graphite，他看着怀中的人类，手掌挪到人脑后，轻轻托起永梦的后脑垫起，拇指来回抚摸头顶给予安抚。永梦看到对方没有了猛烈的攻势，便耐心的劝阻，“我们去床上好吗？”  
Graphite这次好好听到恳求，没多话的答应下来。只不过刚到床上，Graphite就等不了的发起猛烈攻势，他早已熟知永梦，不管是带起感觉的方法，还是扩张的方式，都极其快速顺利。  
然而因身体不适，腹部的痛苦令Graphite无法过于大幅度的运动腰部。他弓背挺入的速度有些控制不了的猛速，甚至被永梦带来的包裹吸走些许理智，力度掌控不稳。  
“唔——好痛…！”永梦被激出泪水，痛得皱起眉头扭动身子，委屈的看着恋人。他的样子瞬间拉回Graphite的理智，Bugster承认了内心的愧疚感，欠身拥抱上去。腰部不再动作，而是让永梦慢慢适应。  
“抱歉，”Graphite只会对永梦坦然的说出道歉的话。他的唇擦过青年耳廓，低语流入耳膜深处。永梦绷紧的身子逐渐放松下来，Graphite这次才更加耐心缓慢的深入。  
此后的翻云覆雨同往日的感情相同，不顾痛苦和原本目的拘束，两个人都熟知对方。Graphite带有占有欲，满足的把永梦拥入怀间，听着对方被自己引出的喘息。  
介于Graphite的不便，永梦主动迎合上去。他自己扭动腰部给予Graphite感觉，这幅主动乖巧的样子对Graphite极其受用，即使舍不得却也想好好给予强烈的冲击，导致Graphite吻咬的攻势也逐一而下。  
永梦双颊泛着红晕，泪眼朦胧。他相当敏感，虽然羞涩，但一些时候也开放。他很快抬手拨开人得衣服，把人的黑色无袖T卷起，不再让彼此有隔阂。修长的手抚摸上Graphite隆起的腹部，这里现在Graphite相当来感的地方之一。永梦的责任心比本能要强，并没因为他们之间的运动而用力，反而极其温柔的按摩上去。Graphite顿时如动物似的发出舒服的咕噜声，安静不少，背部享受的颤抖起来。他蹭向永梦，感激似的留下一连串细碎的亲吻。  
最终Graphite释放出来。永梦不需要点担心清理，因为再填充物会几秒钟后便立即消失，数据形成的液体已经分解掉。疼痛从Graphite体内消散，虽呼吸还没平复，却冷静很多。气喘吁吁的两个人瘫入床上，Graphite抱住恋人不撒手，而永梦不顾腰和大腿上的抽搐，疲倦的用手指给对方以及胎儿按摩。  
“可以了，不需要按摩，”Graphite眯起眼劝阻对方。可是永梦无力吭声似的轻摇头。他其实没好好听进对方说话，也没有力气回应，垂下的眼帘显示他真的很累，几乎睡着。  
“永梦，先别睡。”注意到小男友的状态，Graphite抬起头拨开人汗湿的刘海呼唤。“冲个澡，你必须先吃饭再休息。”永梦似乎并不想动，可这样对身体不好。  
Bugster抬手剥下对方还覆盖在自己腹部上的手，将浑身斑痕的永梦用被子盖住，对方就如软塌塌的小兔子似的蜷缩在那里。看来永梦彻底没了力气，造成这件事的Graphite无资格责备，反而得到永梦帮助后恢复了体力与精神。  
“那就吃完再洗澡，”他的新提议得到永梦的同意。见人默默点头，Graphite想了下，还是抬手揉了揉对方头发。“我去做饭。”他拉下衣服下床，因为他不需要被当作人类孕妇那样被照顾，反而他才是照顾永梦的那个人，这对他的身体毫无影响。  
Graphite在意的是永梦。


End file.
